Det 5 år
by DanishAngel
Summary: Min første historie her... Harry er tilbage på sit 5. år, og meget er forandret. Især en ny pige er årsagen til meget nyt. Men en katastrofe lurer forude, krigen er igang... VIGTIGT! Kig venligst i min profil!
1. Tilbage igen

Først: Dette er min første historie, såe... Nå, men titlen kan blive ændret, ellers er der ikke så meget at sige andet end jeg håber der er nogen der læser den (smiler) og at alle personerne fra Harry Potter bøgerne ejes af J. K. Rowling!

Harry så sig om

i storsalen.

Det var ubeskrivelig dejligt at komme tilbage til Hogwarts efter det der var sket sidste år. Nu skulle han begynde på sit 5 skoleår på Hogwarts, og det havde været vidunderligt at se Hermione og Ron igen. Også selv om han havde været spærret inde sammen med sin tante og onkel i så lang tid, uden at høre noget ordentligt fra Ron, Hermione eller Sirius! Forklaringen havde han fået da han ankom til Grumsteds plads nr. 12, han havde dog ikke helt tilgivet dem, og overhovedet heller ikke Dumbledore, som ikke havde set ham i øjnene endnu, ikke engang da han havde forsvaret ham over for ministeriet!

Men nu var han da hvert fald på Hogwarts, og fordelingen kunne ske når som helst…

Dumbledore rejste sig op, og begyndte at tale: "jeg ved godt at i ikke gider at høre på et gammelt fjols som mig i så lang tid, så jeg vil gøre det kort!" sagde han til eleverne med et glimt i øjet, "men i vil nok lægge mærke til, at nogle af de kommende Hogwartselever, er ældre end 1 års elever! Men p.g.a. sidste års begivenheder (mange af eleverne omkring Harry flyttede sig uroligt på stolene eller sendte hinanden øjne) har nogle forældre valgt at sende deres børn til Hogwarts, i stedet for de skoler de _måske_ har gået på. Så jeg beder jer alle om at tage godt i mod alle eleverne!" og med de ord satte han sig ned med et smil.

Harry, Ron og Hermione kiggede på hinanden. Det ville blive spændende og se, om der ville komme nogle nye til deres årgang. De nåede dog ikke at snakke sammen, da professor McGonagall kom ind med de nye elever.

Der så ud til, at der var cirka 4 elever der var ældre end 11 år. Bl.a. en rimelig høj dreng og en rødhåret pige på ca. 13 år, men den elev Harry virkelig lagde mærke til, var en pige, der så ud til at være på hans egen alder. Hun havde lang lyst hår der nåede lidt længere ned end til skuldrene og med nogle få charmerende fregner.

Harry kunne se at mange af drengene kiggede ekstra på hende (Inklusiv Ron) og han kunne godt forstå dem. Hun var virkelig køn! Han kiggede i smug over på Cho ved Ravenclawbordet, og fik et sug i maven og konstaterede at Cho nok var mere hans type!

Harry kiggede hurtigt rundt på de andre borde, og så Malfoy, der kiggede interesseret på den lyshårede pige. Selv om at Harry var lun på Cho kunne han ikke lade være med at håbe, at pigen ikke ville komme på Slytherin.

Fordelingen gik i gang, efter fordelingshatten havde sunget sin sang.

"Abitzon Robert, 6 årgang!" råbte professor McGonnagal, og den høje dreng gik frem.

Efter hatten havde siddet på hans hoved i et øjeblik, råbte den: Ravenclaw! Der blev klappet for Robert Abitzon, og fordelingen gik videre.

Efter kort tid, blev der råbt: "Griffith Kimberlee, 5 årgang!"

Harry blev ekstra opmærksom, og som han tænkte, var det den lyshårede pige, der åbenbart hed Kimberlee, som trådte frem.

Hatten havde knap siddet på hendes hoved i 1 sek. da den råbte: "Gryffindor!"

Både Harry, Ron og Hermione klappede højt for Kimberlee, der fik et højt bifald med på vejen ned til Gryffindorbordet.

Harry kiggede over mod Malfoy, der mødte hans blik, og Harry kunne ikke lade være med at sende ham et hånligt smil, og han fik et par dræberøjne til gengæld.

Selv om han havde gloet på Malfoy, nåede han til sin forundring, at se Dombledore (der ellers havde rettet sin fulde opmærksomhed på de nye elever) sende Kimberlee et stort smil, da hun satte sig ved siden af Hermione og Neville.


	2. Kim

Da resten af fordelingen var færdig, og maden var kommet på bordene, begyndte alle eleverne straks at snakke.

Hermione var den første der hilste på Kimberlee.  
"Hej jeg hedder Hermione Granger!"

"Hej…!" sagde Kimberlee og smilede tilbage til Hermione, "Jeg hedder.. øhhh… nå ja… det har du jo nok hørt, men er du ikk sød at bare kalde mig Kim?"

"hehe jo! Det er også lidt nemmere at sige!"

Alle fra Gryffindorbordet sagde hej til Kim, især drengene gjorde et stort nummer ud af at sige hej til hende.

Efter Harry og Ron havde sagt hej til Kimberlee, lænede Harry sig ind over bordet, og spurgte hende: "Kender du egentlig Dumbledore? Ja altså undskyld jeg spørger!"

"nej, nej! Det er helt okay!" svarede Kim "ja, det gør jeg faktisk…! Han er min onkel! Det vil sige, jeg fik det først at vide for ca. 8 mdr. siden. Hele mit liv har jeg boet hos mugglere, og jeg kendte overhovedet ikke noget til troldmandsverdenen, så da jeg fik det at vide fik jeg et kæmpechok!"

"Hvorfor har du boet hos mugglere i så lang tid?" spurgte Hermione, der ligesom Ron, nu fulgte opmærksomt med.

"Det var faktisk min onkels…øhhh… "ide". Ja, jeg ved faktisk stadig ikk hvem der er mine "Forældre"! Det var åbenbart min onkel der sørgede for mig, indtil…. Efter…. Vold… i-ved-hvems fald! Dumbledore har altid vist at han ville komme tilbage og han mente at jeg var i sikkerhed hos en ganske almindelig mugglerfamilie. Men i starten af jeres skoleår, altså sidste år, kunne han fornemme at han nok snart ville vende tilbage, så han bestemte sig for, at opsøge mig og fortælle mig sandheden! Jeg fik det at vide i december, og indtil for et par dage siden, har jeg fået hård undervisning i magi samtidig med mit normale liv, så jeg kunne følge nogenlunde med! Det bliver svært, det ved jeg, især med U.G.L´erne og alt det, men jeg vil gøre mit bedste!"

"Så er du heldig!" udbrød Ron, "Du har den bedste lære lige ved siden af dig! Hermione er den klogeste på Hogwarts!"

Hermione blev rød i hovedet og skyndte sig og sige:" Det er ikke sandt hvad Ron siger, men hvis du får brug for hjælp, så vil jeg da gerne hjælpe hvis jeg kan!"

Kim så meget lettet ud og sagde: "tusinde tak! Jeg er sikker på jeg får brug for det! Jeg har faktisk hørt om jer! Dumbledore roser jer i høje toner!" sluttede hun med et lille smil. Ingen af de tre andre vidste liiige hvad de skulle sige, så Kim spurgte: "jeg kender ikke nogle af lærerne, jeg har kun mødt professor McGonnagal et par gange, hvordan er de andre?"

Ron begyndte hurtigt, sammen med Harry, at fortælle om deres værste lærer: Snape! Imens sad Hermione, og vidste ikke helt hvad hun skulle sige, hun brød sig ikke om når nogen kritiserede en lærer, meeeeen det var jo Snape…..

Da de var godt i gang med desserten (Kim, der aldrig før havde smagt plumbudding sad og stak lidt til sin dessert!) kom Fred og George hen til dem. De havde ikke hilst på Kim, da de havde siddet og snakket med Lee Jordan om noget der åbenbart havde været ret hemmeligt. Friske som de nu altid var, gav de Kim hånden og sagde: "Davs!" Kim gengældte hurtigt deres hilsen, og Harry fornemmede at hun ville gå godt i spænd sammen med Fred og George!  
Drengene slog sig ned ved dem, og begyndte straks at snakke løs, og Harry fik ret. Det var tydeligt at Kim syntes godt om Fred og George, og omvendt! Lidt efter kom Lee også over til dem, og de begyndte at snakke om quidditch, Ron, Harry og selv Hermione deltog livligt i snakken.  
Imens de snakkede, kom Harry til at se på Kim. Han kunne godt se ligheden mellem hende og Dumbledore. Specielt øjnene…..! Hun havde ikke klare blå øjne ligesom sin onkel, (de var skam blå, de havde bareogså noget grønt og gråt i sig) men de havde det samme muntre glimt, og de slog smut på same måde!

Efter den herlige festmiddag, var alle mætte og tilfredse. Hermione og Ron, som var blevet vejledere, skulle vise alle 1 års eleverne til sovesalen. Kim skulle egentligt have gået forrest, men hun valgte at gå sammen med Harry lidt længere bagved.

De gik og snakkede, og efter et par minutter, sluttede Neville sig til dem. Da de nåede op i opholdsstuen, mærkede han hvor træt han egentlig var. Han sagde godnat til de andre, og fulgtes med Ron op til sovesalen. Han var dødtræt, men drømme om kirkegårde og lange gange forstyrrede hans søvn.


	3. Dagligdagen begynder

Næste morgen blev skemaerne delt ud, og det meste af 5 årgang fra Gryffindor sukkede. De skulle starte dagen med en dobbelt eliksir time.

Kim skulle ikke følges med dem, da hun først skulle op til Dumbledore. Harry var ikke helt sikker på hvad Snape ville sige til at hun kom for sent på hendes første skoledag, men han sagde ikke noget.

Da de havde haft 10 min af deres eliksir time (som selvfølgelig havde været rædselsfulde!) kom Kim lettere forpustet ind i klasselokalet.  
Alle vendte hovedet mod hende, og Snape så overrasket ud. Han var bestemt ikke vandt til at folk kom for sent til hans timer! Han skulle lige til at åbne munden, men Kim kom ham i forkøbet: "Hej jeg hedder Kim, og undskyld jeg kommer for sent, men jeg var oppe ved rektor, og det var ret vigtigt, så han sagde at det var okay!"

Snape fik taget sig sammen, og sagde med sit glatte tonefald: "Det er så okay frøken Griffith, så længe det ikke gentager sig. Jeg sætter _stor_ pris på præcision i min klasse. Vi arbejder i gruppearbejde i de første par måneder, og du er heldig at min _bedste_ elev meget gerne vil hjælpe dig gang."

Harry og Ron udvekslede et par skeptiske blikke. Hermione havde holdt en plads til Kim, men de kunne godt regne ud, at det ikke var hende Snape mente.

"Vil du være så venlig at sætte at sætte dig ved Hr. Malfoy, så vi kan komme videre," sagde Snape og nikkede i retningen af Malfoy, der smilede et meget selvtilfreds smil.  
Kim nikkede, og satte sig ned til Malfoy med et lille høfligt smil, og hviskede et hej, der hurtigt blev gengældt, bare sådan at de andre i klassen kunne høre det.

"som jeg var ved at sige, starter vi med en af de eliksirer der kan forberede jer til jeres U.G.L.´er! ingredienserne står på tavlen, begynd!"

Harry og Ron måtte sande, at det var en ret svær opgave, men de mente at deres eliksir var blevet okay, det overraskede dem dog ikke, at Snape ikke var helt enig med dem.

"Ja kan det overhovedet undre nogen at Weasly og Potter _igen _har kvajet sig?" sagde han med sit irriterende tonefald, "til gengæld", fortsatte han, mens han nærmede sig Kim og Malfoy, "har hr. Malfoy og Frøken Griffith lavet en udmærket eliksir, flot klaret."

Harry og Ron var ikke i videre godt humør da timen sluttede, og det var Hermione heller ikke. Hun var blevet sat til at arbejde sammen med Polly Pitbull.  
Men efter et par timer i magiens historie, blev alle i bedre humør, da de kunne gå til frokost. Vejret var dejligt, så de smuttede lidt udenfor i deres frikvarter.

De bestemte sig for at gå ned til søen, hvor de slog sig ned, ikke langt fra bredden.

Kim var vildt betaget af søen, og mens hun og Hermione lå der, "smugkiggede" Harry på Kim. Hun var vildt flot. Flotte former tænkte han. Hun var ikke rædselsfuld tynd ligesom de der falske modeller i Tante Petunias latterlige dameblade, (eller lige så mager SOM tante Petunia!) nej, Kim havde små flotte former, især for oven! Nu kunne Harry ikke undertrykke et lille smil, og Ron kiggede spørgende på ham. Harry rystede på hovedet, og sled blikket væk.

Pludselig kunne Ron se, at Hermiones ansigt blev formørket, og da han kiggede op, kunne han se Draco Malfoy gå forbi med sit slæng.  
Draco kiggede på Kim, smilede til hende, og ignorerede fuldstændig de andre.  
Der opstod en lille pause… efter et par minutters stilhed så Hermione på sit ur, og sagde: "Vi har time om 6 min. Vi må nok til at gå tilbage til slottet…."

"Ja, det må vi hellere….."

Kim sukkede og rejste sig langsomt op, mens hun kiggede ud over søen. Hermione så af en eller anden grund lidt trist ud. Kim sendte hende et stort smil, tog hende i hånden og trak hende op mod slottet. De to tøser skulle have talmagi og Harry og Ron skulle have spådom.


	4. Hogsmeade eller ej?

"Ja, det var jo en herlig time!" sagde Ron sarkastisk, "I år drukner jeg åbenbart 2 gange, og du er såååååååå heldig at blive både dræbt af en god ven OG du vil også blive brænd levende! Kan livet blive bedre?"

Harry trak på smilebåndet selv om der egentlig ikke var noget at grine af. Spådom var en pine.  
Deres næste time var forvandling. Kim og Hermione nåede derned i sidste sekund.

"Hvor var i henne?" spurgte Ron  
Kim nåede lige at svare inden McGonnagal kom ind af døren: "Vi stødte på nogen fra Ravenclaw."

Harry og Ron kiggede forundret på hinanden. Hermione holdt sig ellers som regel fra folk hun ikke rigtig kendte, hun var egentlig ret genert.  
Forvandlingstimen var ret svær. For en gangs skyld skældte Professor McGonnagal ikke ud, da Hermione snakkede med Kim. Det var så også fordi at Hermione hjalp Kim, og det gik faktisk ret godt for de to. Kim klarede sig hvert fald næsten lige så godt som Harry, selv om hun var ret usikker.

Resten af dagen gik ligeså stille. De skulle lave nogle lektier ("for galt, lektier på vores første skoledag!" som Ron sagde.) og efter aftensmad lærte Fred og Ron, Kim at spille troldmandsskak. Hun havde heller aldrig prøvet at spille alm. skak før, så Fred spillede sammen med hende.

Hermione sad og læste i en bog, men kiggede op, da Ron, Fred og Kim pludselig begyndte at skraldgrine.  
"Nej Nej!" grinede Fred, og puffede drillesygt til Kim, der straks indledte en venskabelig "slåskamp-eller-tag-fat-leg"

Da Fred havde fanget Kim, og de begge havde fået grinet af, satte Kim sig over til Hermione.

"Hermi. Du kan da ikke sidde der og læse, Kom! Lad os få fat i noget varmt kakao! Så kan vi tage et spil mugglerkort bagefter."  
Hermione smilede til Kim, og sammen gik de nedenunder.

Dean kom over til Ron og Harry sammen med Seamus, og drengene begyndte at diskutere hvem de mon skulle have til forsvar mod mørkets magter.  
De havde ikke mødt nogle nye lærer endnu, og Dumbledore havde ikke sagt noget, så de var ret spændte. Heller ikke Fred, George eller Lee Jordan havde haft faget endnu.

Lidt senere kom Hermione og Kim fnisende tilbage.

"hehe… Du er så dum!" grinede Hermione.  
Dean kiggede på de to tøser, og sagde: "øhhh… der går rygter om at der er rimelig mange Hogsmeade besøg i år, og at det første allerede er om 2-3 uger… Hvis det er rigtigt, ska vi så ikk alle sammen følges?"

De andre bifaldede ideen, og Hermione begyndte at fortælle den begejstrede Kim om landsbyen, men nogle minutter senere brød pigerne op, de ville op i seng.  
"I kan da ikke gå nu!" protesterede Lee, men pigerne var trætte.

Da de kom op på sovesalen, stod Lavender og Parvati der, og Kim høstede et dræberblik fra Parvati, der bagefter vente sig om.  
Kim løftede forbløffet det ene øjenbryn, men trak så på skuldrene, og lagde sig i sin seng, hun var Dødtræt….


	5. Hagrid

Næste morgen. Kimberlee vågnede før alle de andre, og skyndte sig at smutte ud.

Efter Parvati´s mærkelige opførsel i går, ville hun ikke være der når _hun_ vågnede.

Da hun gloede på klokken så hun at den kun var 6.00, og selv om hun havde været træt om aftenen, var hun lysvågen nu.

Hun hentede lydløst en tætsiddende, varm cardigan, og smuttede ud af portræthullet.

Der var ingen rundt på gangene, for én gangs skyld, var slottet stille.

I indgangshallen syntes Kim hun hørte en lyd, men der var ingen da hun kiggede.

Det første der slog hende da hun kom ud i den friske luft var, at det ville blive en dejlig dag. Solen var begyndt at stå op, og der lå stadig lidt morgendis på græsplænen.

Hun begyndte at løbe, eller _jogge_ som nogen kaldte det. Hun løb rund om søen. Bare lidt rundt omkring. Hun følte sig så vidunderlig frisk.

Da hun havde stået i storsalen og skulle fordeles, havde hun følt sig så alene, også selv om der var hundrede af mennesker sammen med hende, ja, hun var ikke bange for at indrømme at hun havde haft hjemve. Hun savnede sin familie, eller det vil sige, dem hun betragtede som sin familie, og sine venner. Men det var blevet meget bedre nu. Alle var vildt flinke, og hun nød at bo på Hogwarts.

Efter et lille stykke tid kiggede hun på sit ur. Klokken var stadig kun næsten 6.30, men her var ret koldt, så hun begyndte at gå ind.

Hun løb op af en trappe på vej til opholdsrummet, da hun lige pludselig stødte ind i en, og mistede balancen. Et par stærke arme greb hende, og idet hun havde fået fodfæste, kiggede hun op i et par grå øjne.

"Åhh…. Hej Draco. Det må du virkelig undskylde! Jeg så mig vist ikk for.."

Draco Malfoy kiggede Kim i øjnene med et smil og sagde så: "Det er helt okay Kimberlee. Skulle det være en anden ga…."

"KIM!" Hermione stod oppe for enden af trappen og afbrød Malfoy midt i hans sætning.

"Ups…! Jeg må smutte. Vi ses! Og øhh… Draco…?" Kim vendte sig om med et smil og et "Dumbledore-glimt-i-øjet, "Kald mig bare Kim!"

Kim nåede ikke at høre Malfoy´s svar, Hermione trak hende videre mod Gryffindor-rummet.

"Hvor har du været? klokken er kun 6.30!"

"jeg har bare været ude og løbe, jeg kunne ikke sove…. Jeg tror jeg vil tage et dejligt varmt karbad."

Hermione blev i opholdsrummet, og læste i en bog, mens Kim gik ind i pigernes badeværelse.

Kim lå i det store hvide badekar i en ½ time, og nød det varme vand.

Så smuttede hun på af karret, redte og føntørrede sit hår. Efter håret var tørt, bestemte hun sig for at have hængehår.

"Kiii-iim! Er du snart færdig, så kan vi vække Ron og Harry, og smutte ned til morgenmad."

Hermione stod og bankede let på døren.

"kommer!"

På vejen op til det øverste værelse i Gryffindortårnet, spurgte Kim Hermione: "Øhh… Du Hermi…? Må vi overhovedet komme derop?"

Hermione smilede lidt smørret. "Hmm… Nej egentlig ikke, men vi ska jo bare op efter vores venner, det er der vel ikke noget galt i!"

"Det er da løgn! Den berømte dengse Hermione Granger, Hogwarts bedste elev, opfordrer til regelbrud! Jeg tror jeg dåner" sagde Kim med et frækt smil, og tjattede for sjov til Hermione.

Hermione lo, og tjattede tilbage, men da de åbnede døren til drengenes soverum, var de helt stille.

Kim vækkede Ron og Hermione vækkede Harry.

Ron var ved at få et chok, og råbte så højt, at næsten Seamus, Dean og Neville vågnede.

Kim og Hermione fik et grineflip. "Hold nu mund Ron! Du vækker de andre."

"I må altså ikke være her." sagde Harry grødet, men lidt efter stod de alle i opholdsrummet.

Ron gloede på pigerne med løftede øjenbryn. "Er I godt klar over hvad klokken er?"

Men efter et par minutters overtalelse, sad de alle 4 og spillede et muggler-spil med terninger, som Kim kaldte "10.000".

Efter et stykke tid, satte Kim og Hermione sig og øvede på

hidkaldelses-besværgelsen. Kim var ikke helt sikker på den, og da Ron, Harry og Hermione havde lært den på 4 år, ville Kim gerne lære den ordentligt hurtigt.

Ron og Harry hjalp så godt de kunne.

Lidt før 8, gik de ned i storsalen, og spiste morgenmad. De fik selskab af tvillingerne og Lee, lidt senere.

De sad og pjattede, indtil Hermione sprang op. "Milde Merlin! Vi skal have timer om et kvarter"

Kim smilede, rejste sig op og tog Hermione under armen. "Slap af tøs! Vi når det skam nok."

Men alligevel halv-løb de hen til Hagrids hytte, for at få undervisning i magiske dyrs pasning og pleje.

Men da de kom derhen stoppede de hurtigt op. Det var overhovedet ikke Hagrid der stod der, men Professor Makkeret, og efter nogle mislykkede forsøg, opgav Harry at få et svar ud af hende om Hagrid.


	6. Den første uge

Hej igen! Jeg vil bar lige hurtigt sige tak til dem der har reviewet min historie, 1000 tak! Ellers: Alle personer fra Harry Potter bøgerne ejes stadig af J. K. Rowling

Det meste af ugen gik. Og efter Harrys mening var det den mest rædselsfulde uge på Hogwarts nogensinde! Det værste var deres lærer i forsvar mod mørkets magter; Professor Nidkær. Hun var simpelthen ganske forfærdelig. Allerede i den første time, var Harry kommet på kant med hende. Han var blevet så rasende på hende, at han halvt kom op i et skænderi om Voldemorts genopstanden. Og da hun havde nævnt Dumbledores navn med et sarkastisk smil om munden, var Kim sprunget op, men Nidkær var straks på pletten. "Frøken Griffith! Bare fordi du har visse… "fordele" her på skolen, er jeg ganske upåvirket af din baggrund. Så med mindre du har lyst til at komme med hr. Potter ned til Professor McGonnagal, bedes du sætte dig ned nu." havde hun sagt med sirupsdryppende stemmelege, og før nogen kunne nå at reagere, var Harry sendt ned til McGonnagal, og resten var tvunget til at følge timen.

Udover det, og så selvfølgelig Snape, var de andre problemer, at de fleste af Hogwarts elever regnede Harry for sindssyg, og så det faretruende antal lektier de havde fået for.  
Ugens lyspunkt var, da Ron blev udtaget til Quidditch holdet, men glæden var kort, da han så ham øve om lørdagen, han led simpelthen af lampefeber!

Da de ret nedtrykte kom tilbage til opholdsstuen, fandt de Kim og Ginny siddende ved et af de mange borde.

Ron gik op til sovesalen, mens Harry gik over til dem. "Hej."

"Åh, Hej Harry. Hvordan gik det?"

"jooo… det gik, vi skal jo lige i form igen. Hvad laver I?"

Ginny var ved at lave en stil til Professor Snape, og Kim var ved stilen til Professor McGonnagal.

"Jeg har lige lavet stilen til Professor Sinistra med hjælp fra Hermione. Det er virkelig sødt af hende at hjælpe mig! Hun skulle lige på biblioteket, jeg smutter ned til hende når jeg engang om 100 år er færdig med den her stil!" Kim smilede et nervøst smil, og Harry smilede tilbage, og sendte en varm tanke til Hermione. Hun havde allerede lavet sine lektier, og han kunne lige forestille sig, at hun nød at hjælpe Harry gik i gang med sit eget hjemmearbejde efter at have skiftet.

Et kvarter senere rejste Kim sig op. "Jeg er færdig nu så… jeg smutter ned til Hermione… okay?"

Efter at have sagt farvel til Harry, gik Kim ud af portræthullet. Hun kunne endnu ikke finde rundt på Hogwarts, men eftersom Hermione havde slæbt hende med ned på biblioteket utallige gange, kunne hun nu vejen derned.

Men halvvejs dernede hørte hun en lyd. Hun kunne ikke helt finde ud af hvor den kom fra, og besluttede sig så for at ignorere den, da hun næsten stødte ind i en Slytherinelev.

"Ups, Undskyld!" sagde hun, og eleven (som vist nok gik på sjette årgang) kiggede så mærkeligt på hende.

"Du burde virkelig ikke spurte sådan af sted, du kunne jo…." Drengen blev afbrudt af en blond dreng der kom den anden vej fra.

"Hej Kim!" Draco Malfoy smilede til Kim og fortsatte: "Kim, jeg tror ikke du har mødt vores målmand Miles Bletchley. Miles det her er Kim Griffith fra Gryffindor, vi er partnere i eliksir."

"Hej Kim… Spiller du selv quidditch?"

"Jeg har aldrig prøvet det såe..."

"Har du ikk!" Sagde Malfoy, og både ham og Miles så undrende på hende. Malfoy fortsatte: "jamen har du aldrig prøvet at flyve før?"

"Jo jo, men kun lidt, jeg har slet ikke haft tid til at flyve mens jeg har været på Hogwarts."

"Utroligt! Hvad skal du i morgen? Så kunne vi jo flyve en tur eller sådan noget."

Kim smilede til Malfoy. "Det vil jeg meget gerne! Men kan det blive tidligt? Jeg har stadig meget jeg skal have indhentet med lektierne."

"Ja det er da helt okay. Hvad med klokken 8 ude på quidditchbanen? Den må nemlig gerne bruges når der ikke er kamp…"

Kim sagde at hun allerede glædede sig, men at hun måtte ned på biblioteket hvor Hermione ventede.

Miles løftede det ene øjenbryn "Granger?"

"Ja… Men jeg må smutte. Ses!"


	7. Flyvning og savn

Heej igen! Der er bare lige nogle ting jeg er nød til at sige. Denne story følger bog 5 rimelig godt, men er samtidig også en spoiler for den. Men når den nu følger den meget, er der ting jeg springer rimelig let henover, fx hadet til Nidkær, Harrys romance til Cho og også Dumbledores Arme vil ikke blive så grundigt beskrevet... Håber det er oki! ses..

Klokken 5 minutter i 8 næste morgen. Da Kim kom ud i den friske morgenluft, kom hun i tvivl om hvilken retning hun skulle gå.  
"Hvaaaae Kim….. behøver du hjælp?" Draco kiggede på hende med et drilsk smil, og Kim kunne ikke lade være med at le. Draco tog blidt fat i hendes arm, og førte hende hen mod banen. "Jeg ser du har din egen kost med, bare super, så kan vi flyve sammen!"

Kim smilede, og da de kom til den øde quidditchbane, kom hun med et par spørgsmål om et par ting hun var lidt i tvivl om, og så steg de op på kostene.  
Hun havde en Nimbus 2001 ligesom Draco, hun var lidt usikker i starten, men efter et minuts tid, susede hun rundt og nød det. Efter en gang kapflyvning, fløjtede Draco, og kiggede anerkendende på hende.

"Du er jo virkelig god! Hvad med at gøre det igen næste søndag ved samme tid, hvis du da er et morgenmenneske….?"

"Morgenmenneske? Mig! Det er vist mere dig du skal være bekymret for." svarede Kim kvikt. "Men det vil jeg meget gerne! Men jeg er nødt til at smutte nu."

"Bare fint Vi ka´ vel følges af til slottet?"

"Ja da!"

Da de gik tilbage til slottet, snakkede de om alt og intet og da de brød op, sagde Kim: "Men så ses vi i morgen ikk? Skal vi ikk godt nok fortsætte med eliksiren fra sidste time?"

"Jo…. Vi ses!"

Harry så op, da portrætsdøren svingede til side. Kim kom ind, og smilede til ham. "Hej, hvad laver du?" 

Opholdsstuen var tom, og Harry sad i en sofa, og kiggede i et album.

"Nå… jeg sad bare og kiggede lidt på billeder."

Kim spurgte om hun måtte se, og satte sig ned ved siden af ham. Albummet var det, som Hagrid havde givet Harry på Harrys første skoleår, da trioen lige havde besejret Voldemort. Hans forældre vinkede ud til ham og Kim.

Hun skævede til ham, og lagde en hånd på hans skulder. "Savner du dem meget?" Det blev sagt i et meget lavt og forsigtigt tonefald, Harry kunne næsten ikke høre det.

"Jeg tænker faktisk ikke så tit over det. På en måde er de altid i mine tanker, men jeg kan heller ikke rigtig huske dem. Men selvfølgelig savner jeg dem meget."

Lettere forskrækket over sin egen åbenhed, skyndte han at spørge Kim: "Hva med dig, savner du ikke din familie og gamle venner?"

Kim nikkede med et lille smil.

"Jo meget… det har været meget svært at ikke se dem. Men folk her er så søde, så det hjælper utrolig meget."

"Det er jeg glad for at høre, Kim." Harry så op, "Hva' siger du til et spil troldmandsskak inden Ron og Hermione kommer? De er på biblioteket, men kommer igen inden frokost."

Kim nikkede, og satte sig over for Harry i en af de andre sofaer.  
Ved en halv 12 tiden kom Ron og Hermione sammen med Neville. De sad alle 5 og snakkede, indtil Dean kom og spurgte, om de ville med ham og Seamus ned i storsalen.


	8. Angelina

Kap 8 

De næste par uger gik med flere lektier, problemer med Nidkær (og Snape) plus de konstante påmindninger fra lærerne om deres forestående U.G.L'er. Det var nok til at tage pippet fra de fleste.

Næsten alle fra 5. årgang og op brugte det meste af tiden på biblioteket, og i Ron og Harrys tilfælde på quidditchbanen. Angelina, som var blevet anfører efter Wood, var hårdt opsat på at quidditchpokalen skulle blive hos Gryffindor, akkurat som resten af holdet.

En torsdag aften, hvor de lige havde afsluttet en god runde (Der var ingen tilskuere, så Ron havde klaret sig godt) kaldte Angelina dem sammen.

"Okay, godt klaret i dag! Den første kamp er mod Slytherin om 4 uger, jeg behøver vel ikke sige at vi _skal_ tæske dem!" hun så rundt på dem med et strengt blik, og fortsatte: "Men hvis vi bare spi…" hun blev afbrudt af et kraftigt hosteanfald.

Alicia og Katie skyndte sig over til hende.

"Er du okay?" de så begge på hende med et bekymret udtryk.

Angelina hev lidt efter vejret. "Ja.. jeg er okay, jeg tror vist bare jeg er ved at være lidt forkølet…"

Fred kiggede skeptisk på hende. "Det der lød ikke til bare at være en forkølelse, du burde gå op til madam Pomfrey."

"Nej," Angelina rettede sig op, "jeg er okay, vi slutter bare nu."

Hun begyndte at gå mod omklædningsrummet, de resterende spillere vekslede blikke, men fulgte så efter hende til omklædningsrummet.

Selv om klokken nærmede sig halv elleve, summede opholdsrummet af dæmpede stemmer. Ovre ved pejsen sad Dean, Hermione og Kim. Alle tre med opslåede bøger liggende foran sig, og pergamenter spredt ud på bordet.

Harrys tanker forplantede sig ved sine egne lektier, og ud fra Rons ansigtsudtryk tænkte han på det samme.

Kim rettede sig op, strakte ryggen ud og smilede til Harry og Ron. Hun begyndte at massere sine tindinger, og det slog Harry hvor træt hun så ud. Akkurat som han følte sig.

Begge drenge gik op efter deres bøger, og slog sig ned ved vennernes bord. Ron så opgivende på sin halvfærdige stil, og Harry begyndte at læse i den idiotiske bog Nidkær havde givet dem. Den var håbløs, og den såkaldte "teori" eleverne skulle lære ved den bog, hjalp ikke særlig meget, når de ikke fik lov til at udøve den i praksis.

Kim skrev lidt mere på pergamentet, rullede det sammen og rejste sig.

"Slut. Jeg læser talmagien i min seng, vil du med Hermi?"

Hermione så op fra sin bog, og svarede: "Jeg kommer lige om lidt, jeg skal lige have tjekket nogle svar."

Kim nikkede, samlede sine bøger og sagde godnat.

Et frustreret suk kom fra Dean, der smed fjerpennen fra sig. "Hvordan skal vi nå alt det her! Det er umuligt! Jeg går også i seng nu, jeg må lave resten i morgen."

Han smuttede, og Hermione fulgte efter ham. Både Harry og Ron var fristede til at følge efter, men samvittigheden vandt over deres træthed. Ved et andet bord længst væk, sad Angelina helt alene. Hun var øjensynligt dybt optaget af sine tanker, med blanke øjne.

Et eller andet var galt med hende… Forhåbentlig var det ikke noget alvorligt…


End file.
